


Early Love And Being Free To Be Whom I Am

by Tamla



Category: Teen Lesbian Love
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamla/pseuds/Tamla
Summary: On the suggestion of a Fellow Writer I will do a Story about Nina & Asha.  I will go a bit slow becuase I never did a Teen Romance.
Relationships: First Love - Relationship, Lesbian Teen Love





	Early Love And Being Free To Be Whom I Am

It's Springtime and Coronation Street's Teenager are in a Giddy Mood. The Saturday Spring Dance was coming up and everyone who was anyone was going and they were bragging about their "dates" and the like. 

As for Asha Alahan, she decided to take a very big chance when she asked Nina Lucas to go with her. To say they epitomized "Opposites Attract" was an understatement. Asha was "Muslim" Nina was Christian. Asha lost her Mother Sunita as a Little Girl and she has no conscious memory where Nina also lost her Mother and found out that her Late Father Richard was the result of an Affair that his Late Mother Sylvia had.

He had a Half Brother named Royston "Roy" Cropper who bore no ill will towards what his Mother did but on his Deathbed he begged Roy to take his Daughter in.

After he had gotten seriouly ill, she took very good care of him all but dropping of school, cooking, cleaning doing the laundry and the like and although he hwas grateful, sometimes his heart broke because he felt she was missing out on having a "Life".

She also chose to dress in darker clothes known as Goth that was popular in the 1990's, and their Flat was to put it mildly overstacked with alto of things. They almost ended up Homeless but Roy generously paid for their Rent.

Nina went to live with Roy above his Flat at his Cafe Roy's Rolls who at times was known to be the "Village Idiot" was also very kind and compassionate who knew only to well about the pan of being bullied since his late wife Hayley was an MTF aka Transexual.

Nina also showed how Gangsta she was when she B Punched a Neighborhood Boy for getting loud and embarrassing poor Asha with some Pictures that went on The Internet.

Yet as the Two spent time with each other, they really enjoyed each other's company. Asha decided to work at The Cafe while her Twin Brother Aadi worked at Their Father's Restaurant Primer Donner that specialized in the classic Greek Food known as Yeros. They cleaned, buffed and washed the dishes and loved being "Working Girls". 

For Asha being with Nina was a thrill because she had such an upbeat I accept me for me and if you don't like it too bad kind of attitude. So unlike Kelly Neelan who was traumatized at her Father's disappearance. When Asha asked Nina to go with her, she agreed but what Asha didn't know was that Nina had her own surprise.

When Sophie Webster-Martin heard about it she was so happy for them. She knew that there was a time in the not too distant past that Two Girls or Two Boys going to a Dance would be allowed. She even heard a story about a Young Lady named Constance McMillen who wasn't allowed to go to the prom with her Girlfriend in the 1990's. 

The Prom in Mississippi was cancelled because of her request and the Kids did an alternative "Prom" without asking her or inviting her. Even now there are "Segregated" Proms. One for the White Kids the other for the Blacks because of their Musical Tastes. On The US Soap Opera All My Children, Bianca Montgomery went with Margaret Catherine and nobody made a fuss.

So when the Big Night came along with the help of Emma and Maria Nina went to Asha's Home and rang The Doorbell and when Asha opened the door, she was dumbfounded.

The Dark Fashioned Goth Girl was gone, instead her Hair was lighter that was put into a French Roll and the heavy makeup was replaced with a lesser but more stylish way. She wore a Beautiful Dark Blue Dress that showed off her Blue Eyes and Fashionable Shoes. 

Needless Asha was stunned. She saw makeover shows but this was too much.

"Nina, you're so gorgeous." smiled Asha.

"You look very pretty yourself." Nina replied. 

Asha wore a Pink Dress and replaced her Eyeglasses with Contact Lenses. 

"Let me take a picture of you." smiled Dev.

So he did and his heart was filled with Pride. He did a Gosh Darned Good Job with His Twins and they didn't have the same problems that alot of the Street Kids had.

"Have a wonderful time and get home safely." he smiled. 

So off they went and was going to have an adventure that neither thought would be possible.


End file.
